1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door mirror for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A mirror housing of a door mirror for a vehicle is configured to include, for example, a housing body housing a mirror and a plurality of covers attached to the housing body. The covers include at least a lower cover covering a lower section of the housing body from below.
The door mirror for a vehicle having the housing body housing the mirror and the plurality of covers covering the hosing body has already been known as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-119276. In the door mirror for a vehicle described in the bulletin, each of the covers is engaged with the housing body by claw engagement.